


Deadly Love Game

by Tokyo_Fun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, M/M, Multi, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_Fun/pseuds/Tokyo_Fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mess with the wrong man, just for a little fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> See the notes at the end.

My whole world turned upside down. My heart was beating faster than ever. I felt my whole body go numb.

_I never meant it to go this far..._

Never I thought I could see another side of him, becoming so obsessed and attracted to me. We were just having benefits. People never say that the man might get attracted to you. Here I am, sitting in the tub my legs up against my chest. I felt so cold. So guilty, so exposed for what he did.

I stared at the clear water in the tub as the water glisten from the bathroom light.

 _He never violent_ I thought, _He’s always blunt and an ass but i could dealt with him, he never had a problem with anything until we had that deal , we promise each other if we find someone that we love then the deal is off._

I concentrated deep on my thoughts. _Could it be possible that he fallen in love with me?_ I chuckled at the thought while shaking my head. _No it can’t be, well couldn’t it?_

The water got dark from the shadow next to me. I looked up and there he was. A smirk that could kill. Blue eyes with a hint of silver that could make your heart stop. He was the beast to the beauty, the gun to a bullet, a predator to the prey. I frowned and looked away. As he kneel down beside me. Cupping my chin making look at him. His eyes were soft yet dangerous.

“Always looking away from me, huh, brat?”

His voice was silk and smooth that dripped with poison venom. As he leaned in and place a soft kiss on my mine. His lips stung like bee but I couldn’t help but to give in. Our kiss molded into each other lips. The kiss was sweet as nectar but cold as ice. The given of a kiss. It was a kiss of saying, the game is wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is,my every first time of doing a fandom. I'm normally doing roleplay. So I hope you enjoy the story, bye! 
> 
> P.S please excuse the errors.


End file.
